1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems and apparatus for mounting audio-visual components on a wall. In particular, the invention relates to a system and apparatus for mounting a set of audio loudspeakers in proximity to a flat panel video display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An entertainment system typically includes a video display. Recently, large, flat panel, video displays have become increasingly popular due to falling prices of these devices. Much of the popularity of flat panel displays is due to the relatively thin form factor that these displays have when compared to traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) and rear projection video displays. One particular advantage of these displays is that, due to their relative thinness, these devices are easily mounted on a wall. This also has the advantage of dispensing with the need for the bulky storage cabinet that is often employed to hold a traditional video display device.
However, as a corollary to the use of flat panel screen technology, such as a plasma or liquid-crystal display (LCD) screen, to reduce the size of a display, the housing of the display may no longer have room for loudspeakers to reproduce the audio component of audio-video signal. Thus many flat panel displays do not include loudspeakers. Other displays include only small, usually lower quality, loudspeakers that are not adequate to accurately reproduce the sound that is typically provided. Further, even when adequate left and right channel loudspeakers are provided by a display, a third center channel speaker is often not included. A center channel is required to fully take advantage of the 6 or more channels provided by audio systems such as Dolby Digital or DTS. However, center channel speakers are typically placed on top of the display, which is not always possible or desirable with a relatively thin, wall-mounted display.
Placement of a set of speakers on one or more stands on the floor near the display is one solution to the problem of providing a set of speakers for a flat panel display. However, this clutters the area around the display and tends to frustrate the purpose for wall-mounting the display.
Another solution is to mount speakers into the wall, either using special purpose speakers, or in niches in the wall. However, this is not always feasible due to constraints in the construction of the wall. In-wall mounting also may not be cost effective except in new construction. Further, a landlord may not allow a tenant to make the necessary wall openings.
Wall mounted speakers are another solution. However, existing speaker mounts are typically nothing more than wall mounted shelves or brackets, one for each speaker, which are not typically configured specifically for a wall-mounted display. Thus, a need exists for more convenient mounting systems for audio-visual components such as loudspeakers.
The term “audio-visual component” generally refers to any electronic device capable of receiving, producing, or processing an audio signal, a video signal, or a signal comprising both audio and video signals. The term “audio-visual signal” generally refers to analog or digital signals which represent audio data, video data, or both.
As noted above, the use of a set of individual wall-mounted speakers tends to result in more clutter of the sort that flat panel displays are intended to relieve. Moreover, when attempting to install three or more individually mounted speakers on the wall holding the flat panel display, the installer may have difficulty placing three separate speaker mounts on the wall in a desirable configuration due to the need to install each speaker mount into a stud in the wall. Finally, consumers must purchase, not only the display, but also a set of speakers, and compatible wall mounts, frequently from separate vendors, which may discourage many consumers from making any purchase at all.
Furthermore, as also noted above, wall mounting of the display removes the need for a cabinet to hold the display. However, display cabinets are typically used for more than holding the display. In particular, display cabinets may comprise additional shelves to hold additional audio-video equipment such as VCRs, DVD players, or loudspeakers. Thus, the need for a convenient place to store related audio-visual components grows.